Animestraunt
by jodiexluvsxanime
Summary: The restraunt for anime's! Can Alley and Tai handle it? Bar fights, contests, kareoke, and more! I own nothing but Alley and Tai... and a few food items that I plan to copyright. Rated T for threats
1. Chapter 1

**OK, this just came outt nowhere... half credit goes to SandrileneFaToren13 for the idea!**

* * *

MMkay, for this story, I'm gonna need OC's! And lot's!

Fill this out for OC:

Name:

Age:

Looks:

Personality:

What anime your from(optional):

Job here(optional):

If so, what's your job:

* * *

Tai and Alley look over the contract for the restraunt.

"Tai, this place is a dump." Alley points out.

"Well, it's in our price range! And it's not that bad..." Tai sighs.

"THE SIGN IS FALLING OFF!" Alley exclaims.

"SO!"

"AND IT'S _IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!_"

"Your point?"

"WHO WOULD COME!"

"We would advertise! DUH!"

"Don't duh me!" Alley smacks the back of Tai's head.

"Ouchies..." Tai rubs her head. "Just sign the contract. It'll work out, I can feel it in my gut!"

"You sure it's not just those two bowls of ramen you ate on the way here?" Alley mutters, signing her name under Tai's.

It suddenly starts to glow, then a box appears in front of them.

_**What would you like to call your restraunt? **_The box asks.

"Animestraunt." Alley states.

**_Who would you like to invite to Animestraunt?_**

"Everyone!" Tai exclaims.

_**Tai and Alley, welcome and good luck. Your restraunt will become one of what you dreamed of.**_

"Okayz!" Tai nods, then unlocks the restraunt door.

The two girls stare in shock at the inside of their new restraunt.

Blue seats, red tables, golden floor.

A big TV hooked up to the internet.

A below ground dance-club, and everything they dreamed of having in their restraunt.

"OMG LOOK! KAREOKE!" Tai squeals, jumping on stage.

"This is insane..." Alley mutters. "How'd all this stuff get in here?"

"Who cares? It was all free!"

Alley takes that into consideration, "HELLZ YEAH! EVEN THE MENU'S ARE MADE TO OUR LIKING!"

"I told you this is the place! Trust my gut!" Tai swings on a pole holding the ceiling up. "Just wait till the people get a load of this!"

"People... Tai, what people?" Alley questions.

_Ding! Ding!_

A reindeer with a blue nose and a guy with an extra long nose walk in.

Tai gasp, "I know you!"

"I do to! It's Usopp and Chopper!" Alley gasps also.

"What're they doing here? I thought they weren't real?" Tai whispers.

"I dunno, but let's just serve them and go!"

"Sorry for the wait, I'll take you right to your seat!" Tai grabs two menu's and leads the two males to a small table. "Please, take your time."

"Why thank you, but we're in a rush! Our ship is going to be under attack soon!" Usopp boasts. "My crew needs me to help them fight the ginat goldfish!"

"Liar." Tai scoffs.

"How'd you know!"

"I didn't..." Tai chuckles.

"Can I we get two big bowls of ramen?" CHopper cuts in.

"Sure thing, cutie!" Tai pats his head and skip off.

"Cutie!"

Tai dashes into the kitchen, making a small pot of ramen.

As the ramen gets close to done, the noise gradually gets louder and louder.

Tai peeks outside and sees a crowd of people.

"Where'd all these people come from!" She hisses as Alley goes rushing by.

"I don't know!" Alley brings in a stack of orders. "All I know is that they're hungry and getting mad!"

"Ok ok! Tomorrow you cook!" Tai snaps, taking the orders. "Onigiri, ramen, sushi... oh my..."

Alley collects the food, running franticaly through the tables, handing out food.

"Gah! We need to hire some people..." She mutters, setting food down at Grimjow's table.

"Hey waitress!" Kiba calls out. "We need more food!"

"ok ok! Here I come!" Alley snatches random plates off the chef counter and rushes it to Kiba, Hinata, Kurenai, and Shino.

"MM! This food is great!" Kurenai praises. "We're gonna have to tell the others to come soon!"

"That's great! Tell your friends! Tell your enemies!" Tai rushes forward.

"Tai! What're you doing out here, you should be cooking the food!" Alley protests.

"Uh, yeah. About that.." Tai pulls Alley to the side. "We're all out of food."

"WHAT!"

"We. ran. out of. food."

"This is horribleness! We need food, now!" Alley frets. "Just... Just entertain them while I go to the store!"

"How am I spose to entertain a bunch of anime characters!"

"I don't know! Your smart!" Alley begins running out the door. "You'll figure something out!"

"But... BUt..." Tai stands helplessly in the doorway. "What do anime characters like?"

Not to long after, crowds start yelling about where their food is.

Tai stomps up to the stage annoyed, "Excuse me? Hello!"

No one listens.

"..." Tai taps the microphone. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP RIGHT NOW BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR EYE BALLS AND FORCE YOU TO EAT THEM AND THEN SHOVE YOU DOWN THE GARBAGE DIS[OSAL ALONG WITH ALL YOUR FRIENDS!"

That gets people quiet.

"Thank you," Tai breathes airly. "There's gonna be a slight food delay because _someone _dosen't know how to buy in bulk... if anyone knows where we can get a freezer locker built, please tell me."

Hinata raises her hand, "I have a friend who might be able to build you one."

"Thank you! Tell him to come over tomorrow!"

"What about our food?" Chopper calls out.

Tai then has a shocking realization.

"Aw man! I just forgot! Hold on a second!"

People sit in silence as she dashes off the stage to save their food.

She comes back out 10 minutes later with a wagon full of bowls and a pot of ramen.

"Who wants ra-men!" Tai sings.

"I DO!" Everyone calls out.

Tai goes table by table, giving them ramen straight from the pot.

"Sorry it took me so long," Alley jogs in with a wagon full of stuff. "Takes time to get from _the middle of nowhere."_

"Psh. Yeah well, I've got it under control." Tai shrugs her shoulders, giving out the last bowl of ramen. "Hinata's having a friend build us a freezer locker..."

"Good, good..."

* * *

Alley and Tai soon close up shop, waving bye to the last few people leaving.

"Tell your friends!" Tai chimes.

"Tell your enemies!" Alley adds.

"We want them all!"

Alley slams the door shut and leans back on it, "What a day..."

"I know right? At least tommorow's Sunday, eh?" Tai gives a tired smile. "Our day off!"

_BEEEEEEEP!_

"GAH! MY MUFFINS!" Tai runs out the room, back to the kitchen. "MY VICTORY MUFFINS! NOOOO!"

"They're burnt aren't they?" Alley laughs.

"STOP LAUGHING! THEY WERE MY VICTORY MUFFINS!" Tai throws one of the burnt muffins at Alley. "Shut up before I maime you with my Victory Muffins!"

"Those things are as hard as hocky pucks! What'd you put in them? ROCKS!"

"NO! The stupid oven is just a bit touchy with heat settings..."


	2. Chapter 2

Alley and Tai sit on a bench in their backyard of their restraunt.

"Thanks Yamato-san!" Tai bows. "Your help is very much aprreciatied."

"Ah yes, about my help. I'm hoping for a... free meal?" Yamato smirks.

"Fine." Alley sighs.

"Tell your friends! Remember!" Tai bounces up and down. "Now, to go grocery shopping before Sunday ends... and put up job fliers... and clean the restraunt... shit."

"Seems like you have a lot to do." Yamato starts to leave. "Guess I'll leave you to it."

"No Yamato! DOn't leave! PLEASE!" Alley pleads.

"Sorry, but I have to go." Yamato turns his back and keeps walking.

Alley flips him off while he isn't looking.

Tai goes out fronts and taps up a huge HELP WANTED sign.

"Tai, don't you think a big ass sign makes us seem desprate?" Alley teases.

"We are desprate..." Tai grumbles.

They lock up the restraunt and head out on town.

* * *

The two girls come back to see two people standing outside their store.

"Uh, we're closed!" Alley calls out.

"HUh? Oh! We're here for the job!" The girl shouts.

"OH. OK! I KNEW THAT!" Tai adds.

Alley lets the two guest in and sits down at the table with the boy.

Tai takes the girl.

**Tai's P.O.V**

I take the black haired girl to the table.

"OK, so what's your name? I'm Tai!" I intorduce myself.

"I'm Itami Urusai!" She introduces herself. "Nice to meet you!"

"OK, Itami. How well do handle crowds?"

"Pretty good..."

"How about rowdy crowds?"

"Yep."

"If Naruto came in here fighting Sasuke, how would you react?"

"I cheer them on!"

"I likes you!"

Alley looks over at me and gives me a look that said to be quieter.

"How old are you, Itami?"

"I'm 16."

"Ugh... your older than me..." I mumble. "I'm only 15..."

"It's ok, you don't wann aget old, trust me!"

"Yeah! Then you get all wrinkly and stuff!"

"EXACTLY!"

"Itami Urusai! You have got the job!"

Itami cheers.

"AS the entertainment! YOu must entertain the WHOOOLE upper part of the restraunt!"

Her face: ||O_O

"Don't worry, just like, tell jokes or sing or dance or whatever." I shrug.

She nods stiffly, "OK.. I can do that!"

"GREAT!"

**Alley's P.O.V**

I sit across from Ryan, ignoring the yelling coming from the other table.

A very useful skill if you ask me.

"So, I'm Alley. Part owner of Animestraunt. What's your name?" I ask the guy sitting across from me.

"I'm Ryan, nice to meet you."

We shake hands.

"So Ryan, how old are you?"

"I'm... 35."

_Aw, shit... he's waaay old! I'm only 16... Hmph._

"Well Ryan, what skills do you posses?"

"DA SKILLZ!" Tai calls out.

"Just... Just ignore her." I wave her off.

"I'm great with manners and I can kill anyone with virtually anything." Ryan explains.

"OMFG! YOU CAN! CAN YOU TEACH ME HOW TO KILL SOMEONE WITH A BOWL OF RAMEN!" Tai pops up outta nowhere.

"LIke I said, ignore her." I push her away.

Ryan chuckles and pats Tai's head(who was pouting).

"Well Ryan, you seem to be pretty good with keeping order... and your very polite." I tap my chin.

"I dun like him." Tai comments. "He's to tall."

"To tall?" Ryan questions.

"I feelz like a midget compared to youz..."

"Tai likes to add Z to a lot of words." Alley comments. "But still ignore her."

"STOP TELLING HIM TO IGNORE ME!"

"Anyways, Ryan. I think you could be... a host. LIke, take people to there tables." I continue. "your very polite and you have a lot of patience for annoying things."

"ALLEY! HELP!" Tai screams from the kitchen. "THE SPINACH IS TRYING TO EAT ME! AND IT GOT REALLY BIG! GAAAHHHH!"

I pause for a moment, before go checking out the scene.

"AGH! THE FOODS TRYING TO EAT ME!"

I look in and see a pretty funny scene.

I can't help but laugh, which earns a glare from Tai.

On the floor was a little green dog growling at Tai.

"Tai, that's a dog." Itari snickers.

"But-But why is it green!" Tai starts climbing down to inspect. "And why was it in my cabnet?"

"Hello?" A voice calls out from the front.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Tai shouts.

"Uh... I'm right here..." A guy mutters.

**No one's P.O.V**

"OMG YOUR EVEN TALLER THAN RYAN!" Tai exclaims. "Sooo tall..."

"Are you here for a job?" Alley questions.

"Uh yeah... Is that a dog? In the kitchen?"

"Long story, but what's your name?"

"Kevin Kaze."

"Nice name, _KK_," Tai teases.

"Shut up." He growls.

"NOEZ!"

"Hey, what skills do you havee?" Alley cuts in, covering Tai's mouth.

"I'm a really good cook, but I don't think I should cook in the same place a filthy mutt hangs out." Kavin answers.

"Hm? Oh, that's just a one time thing!" Tai announces, getting her mouth free.

"This is going fairly well," Itari comments.

"C'mere, Spinach! C'mere boy!" Tai calls the green dog over and scoops it up. "OK, KK. Do you wanna be a cook?"

"Uh, sure?"

"great! Your hired!" Tai exclaims.

"This isn't a very organized place, is it?" Ryan questions.

"The place is only 2 days old!"

"The food lockers out back if you ever run out of food here." Alley quickly explains. "Please. Don't let any customers back here."

Kevin nods, "Thanks for the job,"


End file.
